Tootsuki International
by Batlox861
Summary: After The regiment de cuisine, but disregards any events of the BLUE arc. DISCLAIMER: The plot is mine but is inspired from SHOKUGEKI NO SOMA, all characters and basic events are from that anime/manga, but the plot and new events are original from me.
1. Chapter 1 - The Elite 10

I do not own any of the material apart from this story plot and ideas.

-"I warmly welcome you back to Tootsuki!" Erina in her charismatic form as usual.

-"Last year was quite an eventful year and saw many changes in this school. One of these events was the Regiment of Cuisine, which saw 2 factions having Shokugekis against each other to see the overall winner. Please warmly to the stage, our current 1st seat and leader of the winning side: Yukihira Soma."

Soma walks on stage casualy, his careless eyes sagging from his lack of sleep.

-"Yo everyone!"

-"YUKIHIRA-KUN! YOU ARE THE FIRST SEAT. A LITTLE DIGNITY!!!!" Shouted Erina, slightly angered by Soma's reaction.

-"Calm it, Erina-chin, I'm trying to be myself."

-"Never call me -chin again!"

-"Kay, kay"

In the back, the rest of the Elite 10 were listening, amused or irritated by what Soma was saying. But something caught the eye of Ternori Kuga, people walking towards the stage, 4 people waiting to go up. 2 girls, 2 boys.

-"And now, I would like to introduce 4 of our new instructors of this year, but this won't be the first time you saw them! Saito Somei-Senpai, who will be leading the Sushi and Japanese cuisine courses, Akanegakubo Momo-Senpai, who will be in charge of the desserts and sweets courses. And please put your hands together for the former 1st and 2nd seat, Kobayashi Rindou-senpai and Tsukasa Eishi-senpai. They will be looking over as the assisstant head masters."

A stunned gasp quickly turned into a wave of claps for the new instructors. Kuga and Isshiki smiled at each other.

-"They got back to the school somehow" Says Isshiki, a smile to his voice.

-"Yeah, I guess so."

Erina takes centre stage again;

-"This year, to continue evolving this school, we will participating in a Culinary Competition against our International school equivalent: Fleur de Rose école culinaire, from France. This should be a friendly match. To apply, you must have at least 30 shokugekis fought and a success rate of more than 80%. There will only be 60 places available so when places are taken up, as long as you have the base requirements, you will be able to challenge that place."

A pause of interest from the crowd.

-"In addition, their school goes to 20 years of age, so last year's students will be coming in to see if they want to join in.

The crowd gasps- "We have to go against Tsukasa and Kobayashi-Senpai!!!!!!!!??????"

Erina continues: " The Elite 10 however, will have a guaranteed place on the roster, their place may not be taken. Remember that 1st years, 2nd years, 3rd years and last year's alumni will all be competing for a place. Have a nice year!"

A resounding "WHAT!!!!" from the students. Unmoved by their pain, Erina flicks her hair back and walks back stage. The Elite 10 stand up and look behind Erina, Rindou and Eishi smile at the new best of Tootsuki.

Yukihira waves at Eishi and Rindou "hey, you two! Good to see you again"

-"Good to see you too Yukihira" says Eishi with a nostalgic note in his voice.

-"Yeah, good to see ya Soma-kun"

-"Soma-Kun?" A confused Soma.

-"Wait what? Other students call you Yukihira-senpai?"

-"Well yeah, that's what they called you didn't they Kobayashi-sama"

-"That's Kobayashi-senpai to you, and that was different 'cause I actually didn't act like a child!"

-"Watch who you call a child" Soma steps forward to confront Rindou, Eishi and Erina looking at them, quite bored of their strong characters.

-"How are you nowadays Erina-sama"

-"I am well, now that my father is gone, I have gone back to my usual self."

-"To be honest, I like the person you were when yiou confronted your dad when you served that dish."

-"Thank you, I guess you changed too."

Eishi goes blue and starts sweating.

-"Oh, thank you... You too... Ahhhhh... I'm trying. Rindou was showing me around the world to find her exotic ingredients and she built my confidence a little bit."

-"You're getting there, Eishi-Senpai." They share a smile as the other Elite 10 start to leave.

-"I should get going." Rindou lets go of Soma from her headlock.

-"You get off this time!"

-"See ya!"

-"See you soon Yukihira-Kun." Eishi waves politely.

Erina looks back at the former Elites.

-" We should get going, I'll show you to your rooms."

Rindou and Eishi leave first from their limousine followed closely by Erina. They stop at a large, modern establishment.

-"It was built 2 months after your Graduation. Because we are a well-known culinary school, they sped it up quite a bit."

Butlers take Rindou and Eishi's luguage from the boot of their car. Erina leads the way, unlocking the massive double door. Inside was a small pond either side of a path. The house was built around a small garden with a peach tree in the middle. The rooms each side of the garden, looking towards each other. On the far side, a restaurant sized kitchen.

-"Wow, Eishi look."

As they open the fridge, it was filled with different ingredients. The cupboards were filled with utensiles and everything that they needed as Elite chefs.

-"Erina-sama, tell me, where can I store my alligators and snakes?"

A terrified look plagued Erina.

-"Umm. There is a freezer downstairs."

-"Oh, no no no. The alligator is alive."

-"There is space downstairs too."

-"Thanks!"

-"But I better not find out a student got bit."

All but Erina laugh.

Just beyond the kitchen was a large dining room, able to sit 10 or so people.

-"There is an entrance just behind here for guests." Points out Erina.

They continue touring.

-"Ok, that was all. The restaurant is just 5 minutes by walk from here."

-"Thank you Erina" Eishi gives a shallow bow.

-"Yeah, Thanks" A thumbs up from Rindou.

The butlers leave the bags in one of the bedrooms,

Erina intervenes "Um, can you place those bags in the other room?"

-"No, no Erina-sama, we will stay in the same room."

A shocked look from Erina, two very different, opposite, personalities living together.

-"Okay then"


	2. Chapter 2- Restaurant BlancRouge

I only hold the right to this story plot but it's fanfic!

Eishi and Rindou were working all day. Since they accepted their posts as Deputy heads, they were buried in paper work, but still had much time to cook. During the day they were teachers of French Cuisine and Butchering Course, but at night they were chefs. The recently opened, by Eishi and Rindou, Restaurant BlancRouge was a hit straight off the bat. In its first weeks it recieved its first michelin star and only recieved soaring reviews from any and all critics who entered the restaurant. A combination of traditional-revolutionary french cuisine with a free and fierce way of cooking, it was no doubt that it would be a success. A 9 course meal of delicious and strange combination which work so well.

Rindou was working on her alligator meat dish. Since the Regiment, she thought about how to improve the dishes she brought out. Dish number 1 on the menu: Spear Squid Causa with Aparaima meat, which was perfected a few weeks after the regiment by giving Erina a taste. Dish number 3: Mille-feuilles a la duxelles. Dish number 4: alligator meat dish, a very well recieved dish which was improved over the months which followed the competition. Added on the menu was a rainforest Viper dish, but she didn't know what to call it.

But today was the training camp. Rindou and Eishi were to take that up. The entrance exam was judged by the current Elite 10, but Erina chose those two to get the training camp done. It was to be done at the Restaurant Blanc Rouge over 7 days, what a hassle for them as their food may be tainted by the newbies! But no, they closed down for those days and only invited alumni of the academy, the restaurant only sat 15 tables and a maximum of 50 at only one time so that was an easy feat considering that over 700 alumni responded to their invitation.

The two chefs walked to their restaurant and lay the tables, their staff would not meant to come those days, all cleaning, cooking and serving were to be done by the students, an intense and educational challenge. With the kitchen easily fitting 20 at a time, the 150 students of this small year were to finish the training camp, or get expelled. Over 1000 applicants but only about 200 survived, many just left because their friends were asked to leave. This was quite a strange accurance as the Elite 10 this year were quite nice.

Rindou put her apron on over her blue chef's wear. She tied her hair up as Eishi put on his neck tie and flung it over his shoulder.

The restaurant was quite far away from the school, 10 minutes by bus but impossible by foot. The new students were to come soon.

The engine noise of a bus attracted their attention. 20 students left from the bus.

"Listen here yung'uns! you will placed in 5 teams of 4. Their will only be 15 tables so each team will have 3 tables to look after. Here, in my hand, I have a 5 course menu -Hey you in the corner listen up!- However, you will have to add 4 other dishes to this menu to make a 9 course meal. Good for you, Tsukasa-senpai and I have made these 5 dishes so you can see what you are expect to do and create. Not only that, but you will have to make a portion of each of your unique dishes for us."

"What! We can't pull off a 9 course meal just like that!"

"Yes you can..." Eishi interupts.

"just taste the dishes first"

The plates are layed out in front of them: Terrine de foie gras, Vol au vent, boeuf bourguignon, Lamb ribs in onion sauce, soufflee au cerises.

"They are all so challenging, what did you mean Tsukasa senpai?"

"1 of them can be served cold and prepared hours in advance, one can be done quickly but in a industrial speed, one is slow cooked and one is quick to make."

"He's right."

"We aren't monsters y'know"

"Well, you eat wierd things for breakfast."

"It's 7, you will have 12 hours until first service. You will be given 200 (*England*), but if you run out that is not our problem'

"What about our own specialities, Tsukasa senpai?"

"Everything must be within 200, including any plating you wish to make better"

Rindou adds: "Your objective is to earn 400 tonight, you must price your menu accordingly or your client may just go away. You must also take into account lactose intolerance. We have no vegetarians or vegans coming today so your required to accomodate for them, but their are some allergies."


End file.
